


catch a falling knife

by uptownskunk



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [7]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 100 Fandoms Challenge, Drabble, M/M, Memory Loss, Shaving, Yotsuba Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownskunk/pseuds/uptownskunk
Summary: L doesn't trust Light with sharp objects.





	catch a falling knife

**Author's Note:**

> 007/100 for the 100 Fandoms Challenge. Written for prompt #52 – quell. 
> 
> Fic title from the Filter song of the same name.

The blade moves in a slow, scraping, caress of a sweep along the delicate skin of his jaw and Light can’t remember a single time in his life he’d ever held himself so still, been so hyper aware of his own breathing.

“I can do this myself,” Light tries, again.

“Kira can’t have a weapon,” L replies flatly. Again.

“I’m not--” Light starts to say reflexively, but L puts the razor back to his skin and the words die in his mouth.

The shaving resumes.

L’s body is so close that Light can feel the heat of it against him.


End file.
